The Ones We Love
by hpfanofdmhgfics
Summary: A story about growing up, and learning who you are. A story of lies, passion, hurt, and tears. But above all else, a story of finding out what love is, and learning how to fall into it.Innocence will be broken, lives forever changed, people becoming whole
1. Prologue

Prologue 

This is a story of two people from totally different worlds. Who were brought together to form a love so passionate, and so enduring. A love that could make miracles happen, one so strong that neither of them would have expected it was coming.

Torn between two worlds; two enemies joined together. Black and white, muggle and pureblood.

Their love was never supposed to occur. It wasn't supposed to happen. They loathed each other and every time their presence was bestowed upon the other, it was a punishment from the Gods. It had to be. But if they hated each other so much, why did they end up falling for each other? How did it happen? Each of these questions is perfectly understandable. But, I'm afraid I cannot explain to you, for not even Draco and Hermione understand it to this day. It just happened. Similar to they way lightening always follows thunder; there is no clear explanation. It just is. It wasn't supposed to happen, but that's probably why it did.


	2. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

It was her last year at Hogawarts, and Hermione Granger intended to make it a great one. In some ways she had changed a lot over the summer you could say. She still wasn't very

tall, her petite 5'5" frame suiting her well however. Her usual bushy and untamed hair had finally tamed down, and was now in long smooth waves past her shoulders. She had also finally

grown into her body, which was more womanly now. Curvy in all the right spots, with a flat stomach, and a moderate chest that fit with the rest of her. But her best feature some would say

were her eyes, big honey brown eyes, maybe even hazel, but still beautiful nonetheless. They always seemed to burn with such passion; passion for life, and with a fire brighter than the

sun. Nothing was too big or too small for her, she was perfect in that manner. But still, some things never change. She was still the same book-loving, brave, know-it-all Gryffindor. And of

course one-third of the famous Golden Trio. This was by far going to be the best year yet, Hermione thought. She had been made Head Girl, and just knew that either Harry or Ron would be

made Head Boy, and would in turn be spending a great deal of time with one of the two. Preferably, she thought of Harry first, for she always did have a slight crush on him. And with her

new looks being an added bonus, she thought that this was bound to be her year for everything. Plus maybe her chance with Harry… or so she thought.


	3. Old Friends and New Situations

Old Friends and New Situations

Hermione made her way through the crowded mess of people on platform nine and three quarters, and was beginning to panic when she couldn't spot any of her friends. Then she heard it, that all to familiar voice calling her.

"Mione' over here, Mione' is that you, over here," it was Harry.

Quickly she spin around, and there he was. He was different, taller and more muscular (quid ditch had certainly paid off) yet still abnormally thin, if that was at all possible. That unruly, messy, jet black hair, and eyes like emeralds; those piercing green eyes; that would make you melt with one look into them, that showed every trace of emotion ever felt; standing in front of the Scarlet Hogwarts Express steam engine, waving her over to him.

"Hiya Harry, boy am I glad to see you," she said as she ran towards him and gave him a huge hug.

"You know, there is a Ron here as well." She turned to Harry's left, and there stood her other best friend Ron Weasly. 'Oh Ron,' she thought, always the tall lanky one, with that flaming red hair, and blue eyes standing in line, waiting for his hug, form his other best friend.

"Oh, sorry Ron, I guess I didn't see you there, how are you, good to see you," she said as she hugged him as well. After the boys each received their hugs and had pulled apart, they became speechless, neither could answer her question. For both were too stunned by their best friends new look; they thought she was beautiful.

Hermione being the bright girl that she is, noticed the stares her two mated were giving her, and began to feel self-conscious. She quickly covered her chest with her arms.

"Honestly you two, your looking at me like you've only just realized I'm a girl."

"Sorry Mione', but you just look so different, a good different," Ron said nervously.

Hermione had known that Ron had fancied her for some time now, but couldn't ever bring herself to say anything, because she just simply didn't feel the same way, and she didn't want to hurt him.

"Yeah you really look beautiful Mione', the look really suits you well," commented Harry sheepishly.

Thus made Hermione blush profusely, and she hoped that neither of the boys had seen her emotions, so clearly revealed of her feelings towards Harry.

After few moments of awkward silence, Ron suggested that they go and find an empty compartment. Once they found a deserted one near the back of the train, they settled themselves in, and started catching up on the things they missed out on over the summer. If any one were to see them like this so comfortable with one another, they would think that they had never been apart for three months.

"So Harry, did you have a good Birthday? I hope the Dursley's treated you well."

"Yeah well I guess it was as good as it could get, but luckily Ron rescued me two weeks in. You have no idea of what a nightmare they are, I mean Dudley is on this really strict diet, so that meant that the rest of us had to practically fast, and I'm already skinny enough."

"Yeah mate I don't really even know how you made it that long, but mums cooking fattened you up a bit."

"Yeah"

With that the three friends broke out In a roar of laughter, knowing full well that Mrs. Weasley's cooking was enough to feed a small third world country, and could fatten anyone up. Although with seven kids, this could only be expected; still funny all the same.

"So what about you Mione', anything exciting happen this summer?" Ron asked happily.

"No, not really." "Well, wait. YES! I made Head Girl1"

"Mione' that's great!" both said in unison.

"I knew you would get it!" Ron said cheerfully.

"Yeah I mean if you didn't, then what is the world coming to?" said Harry playfully.

Hermione could tell that her friends were both equally happy for her.

"So, tell me, which one of you two is Head Boy?" "Because, you know the meeting is starting soon."

The puzzled expressions on their faces confused her.

"Hermione, neither Ron or I is Head Boy."

"Your not, well then you could have gotten it? I mean no one is more qualified than one of you two."

"I don't know, but I'm sure Dumbledore chose someone he thought could obviously handle the job. But we're sorry to disappoint you Mione'."

"Thanks, and it's okay Harry, well I guess I should be making my way to the Heads Compartment, to get ready for the meeting."

With a weak and nervous smile, Hermione bid farewell to her friends, and made her way to the Heads Compartment, promising to catch up with them later an fill them in. She knew she was going to be early, but her anticipation on who the Head Boy was going to be, she didn't seem to mind. 'I really hope its someone smart, maybe a Ravenclaw.' Just as she said this the compartment door slid open ,and to her great shock Draco Malfoy, the boy ferret stepped inside with that same Malfoy smirk playing at his lips. This was defiantly a new situation for her, and could only pray for the best.


End file.
